TWEENS05 I'm A Believer
by A Rhea King
Summary: Archer and Sista talk about their pasts. How important is a name? Porthos charms visiting ambassadors. ...and the prank war continues.
1. YaOW

Chapter 5 : I'm A Believer  
By A. Rhea King

_Ya-OW! (1)_

Ensign Cutler jumped; yanking her hand back from the log she was trying to retrieve a beetle from. She held her breath for a minute before any words escaped.

"Fuck!" she finally gasped.

Trip was nearby helping T'Pol set up a field kit. They both looked at Ensign Cutler, surprised by her cussing.

"Ensign?" Trip asked, watching her face twist with pain.

She gritted her teeth against the pain in her hand.

"What happened?"

She looked up at Trip with tears brimming in her eyes.

Trip got to his feet and walked over to her. He took her hand, finding blood running from her finger. Ensign Cutler closed her eyes.

"It hurts!" she whispered.

"Let's get it washed off and see what the damage is." Trip stood with her and the two walked back to the shuttle pod.

Archer looked away from the companel when the two entered, finishing what he was saying, "…so far Ensign Cutler has classified seven different species of bugs."

"Eight, sir," Ensign Cutler corrected as she sat down in a bench.

Trip retrieved the med kit and knelt down on the floor beside her.

"Make that eight, Lieutenant Anderson," Archer said.

"Make sure to bring back plant samples, sir," Lieutenant Anderson replied.

"Will do. Archer out." Archer looked around to close the channel and then looked back at the two. "What happened?"

"OW!" Ensign Cutler said when Trip tried to dab an alcohol pad on the wound.

"I didn't even touch it!" Trip said.

"It HURTS!"

"Of course it hurts, Elizabeth. It's bleeding. That's usually a good indication it hurts."

She gritted her teeth, letting him have her finger to clean it off. Trip smiled once he could see her injury.

"You've been attacked by a sliver of wood, Elizabeth. Better sue," Trip joked.

"It hurts."

Trip turned and picked up a pair of tweezers. He turned to grab the sliver of wood in her finger and she pulled away suddenly.

"No. No," she said.

"Elizabeth, give me your hand." Trip held his hand out for hers.

"It hurts!"

"And it's going to continue hurting until I pull the sliver out."

"But it HURTS!"

"Think how much less it will hurt when I get the sliver out and get it bandaged up."

"It hurts NOW!"

"Ensign, you went through a whole bunch of shots getting into Starfleet and then there was training. How can this one little sliver get you acting like this?"

"Because it HURTS!"

Trip smiled. "Give me your hand, Elizabeth."

Very slowly she held her hand out to him. Trip tried again to grab the sliver with the tweezers and she pulled away before he could get it.

"NO!" she cried out.

Trip sighed, looking up at her. "Would you like me to deaden it before I do anything?"

"You can do that?"

"Yeah," Trip said.

"How?"

Trip got up and went to the back of the shuttle pod. He returned with a hypospray and held his hand out for her hand.

"Give it to you in the hand. Deaden it real fast."

Ensign Cutler gave him her hand. Trip pressed the hypospray against her hand.

"OW!" she cried out when the needle poked her skin. "That hu-RT!" Ensign Cutler yelled when Trip yanked the sliver out. "OW! OH OW!"

Trip bandaged her finger, ignoring her 'ow' and 'ouch' tirade.

"All done." Trip sat back on his ankles, looking at her face.

"That was it? You're done?"

"Yeah. Done."

Cutler got up and left the shuttle pod. Trip looked at Archer who was walking toward him. Archer sat down on the bench.

"A shot in the hand?" Archer asked. "I'm no medic, but I've never heard of giving anyone a shot in the hand."

Trip started picking up the trash without answering.

"You didn't give her a shot, did you Trip?"

Trip held up a voltage calibrator. "They look the same. Lowest setting. Hurt enough to make her forget the sliver."

"I now consider myself lucky that I've never needed your help when I was in pain." Archer stood and left the shuttle pod.

"It was just a sliver!" Trip called after him.


	2. Rememberance

_Remembrance (2)_

"Hoshi, find Vardee," Archer ordered without glancing up as he walked across the bridge to his ready room, "Put it through to my ready room when you get her."

Archer sat down at his desk, continuing to read the latest Starfleet report on the Jit relocation.

"Captain," Hoshi said over the companel.

Archer pressed the companel button on his desk. "Yes?"

"She's not responding."

"Locate her." Archer looked up, rubbing his chin.

"Observation. Deck C."

"And she's not responding?"

"No, sir."

Archer stood up, walking out of his room to the lift. "You have the bridge, T'Pol." Archer stepped on the lift. "Deck C."

The lift dropped two decks and stopped. Archer stepped off and walked to the observatory. He walked in and stopped, staring at Vardee. She was staring out at space, oblivious to the door opening and closing.

"Vardee?"

Sista jumped, looking at him. She hastily wiped her tears away as she rose to her feet.

"Yes?" Sista asked.

Archer walked up to her, laying a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You don't cry for nothing."

Sista's head dropped to the side. She sank down onto the bench, putting her hands between her knees. Archer sat down beside her.

"What is it?" Archer asked quietly.

Sista smiled at him, but it didn't stop her tears. "You get homesick?"

Archer nodded. "Sometimes. Are you homesick?"

Sista looked around the room. "Been long time since been home…" Sista looked down at the floor. "But then…there no home to go to. Stupid to miss."

"You can miss it even if it's not there, Vardee."

Sista looked up, staring at space. For a while the two were silent.

"What you come for?" Sista asked.

"Starfleet sent word about the Jit relocation. Sounds like things are going well and several have relocated to Earth to join Starfleet. They also sent some specs they asked us to try that may improve the hull polarization. I wanted you to look them over and work with Trip and Malcolm."

"That Jokra job. He help."

Archer looked up at Sista's face. "Vardee."

Sista looked at him.

"You never refuse to help me. What's wrong?"

"Ask Jokra, Jon'than. It his job." Sista stood up. "When shift over, meet me in holosuite." Sista looked back at Archer waiting for an answer.

Archer nodded.

Sista left the room. Archer looked down at the PADD in his hand.

#

Archer walked to the holosuite door and pushed the pad beside the door. The door slid open and he stepped into a dark room. In the center of the room Sista was laying on a reclining chair, staring up at a holographic outer space. The holograph cast dim light from the stars it had placed in the sky around the room.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Archer asked.

"Diedra, another chair," Sista ordered.

Another reclining chair appeared beside Sista. Archer accepted the invitation and laid down on the chair next to her.

"Diedra, bring up Uylito system."

Archer noticed her English was perfect and assumed the _Diedra's_ computer was running the translator.

The scene above changed. Planets and a sun in a small-scale three-dimensional model hung above them. The system had five planets and each planet had two or more moons. Sista reached up and a holograph of a red and green planet encircled by rings passed over her hand as it orbited the sun.

"Aphripa. This is home." Sista pointed to the planet, her finger following its path as it orbited the sun. Sista pointed to a much smaller blue and green planet. "That one is Siva. Varlikon still live on it."

"Where was it?" Archer asked.

Sista slid up in the chair so she could hug her knees. "Uylito system."

"Where is that?"

"A long way away."

"Do you know how many survived?"

"No." Sista sighed, looking at Archer. "We left Aphripa with twelve adults. Eight were Varlikon and they tried to treat us like slaves. Then after we got rid of them, the Jit adults left."

"Did you kill the Varlikon?"

"No. I left them on a planet. Maybe that did kill them, I don't know."

"You never went back?"

Sista shook her head. "No. The adults and older children would have killed them had I went back. I had no love for them either so it was best."

"And what happened with the adult Jit?"

"Two got really sick and died. The others left at this port or that port until it was just the eleven of us."

"Is that what's bothering you?"

"No." Sista sighed, lying back in the chair. "I wonder if my father got away before it was destroyed. I miss my father."

Archer nodded. "I miss mine too."

"Is he still alive?"

"No."

Sista sighed.

"You had to leave Aphripa in a hurry, Vardee," Archer said. "It makes sense that you still miss it."

"No. It's stupid that I miss it."

"Why do you think it's stupid?" Archer looked at Sista.

Sista sat up on the edge of the chair. "Diedra, replay vishta sata kay unta cinta."

Around them the scene changed with the focus on the _Diedra_. Varlikon or Jit and Cardassians were shooting at each other and explosions nearby shook the picture. The lack of sound made the scene feel unreal.

"I found this in the archives years later. There are several video feeds from the surface that continued recording. But this is the only one that isn't…" Sista looked down. "No one dies in this one." Sista looked at the launch pad, watching the picture around them shake. "There were earthquakes even before we launched. We never had them before," Sista nodded toward the _Diedra_ and Archer looked toward the ship.

The _Diedra_ rose from the landing pad and shot off into space, but the view was still focused on the launch pad. There was an explosion on the other side of the launch pad and lava shot up from the ground. Nearby another lava vent erupted, shooting red-orange lava into the dark sky. The ground around the camera continued to crack and vent yellow sulfur steam. Varlikon, Jit, and Cardassians began running for their lives. The lava poured out onto the street and began flowing toward the camera. The picture went static and the holograph of the Uylito system returned.

"Diedra, zilikata tarta cinta."

The view changed to an external visual sensor on the _Diedra_ that was focused on Aphripa. Lines of orange-red raced across the surface as the planet began to implode. Then the picture changed to stars racing by at warp and ended.

"Diedra, show Uylito system as it is now," Sista said.

The system appeared, but where Aphripa had been there was now an asteroid belt. "This is Siva." Sista pointed to the planet orbiting inside the asteroid belt. "The explosion re-arranged the solar system." She pointed to the belt. "This was Aphripa." Sista looked at Archer. "Like I said, there's nothing to miss. Only a bunch of rocks."

"Where is the Uylito system?" Archer asked again.

"Long ways away. At the edge of the Milkyway. Y45 in your database."

"That's a long ways away," Archer agreed.

Sista nodded. They fell silent.

Sista smiled. "When do you think you'll see your home again?"

Archer shrugged. "Maybe in a couple years…maybe longer. I don't know. Hell, if I had my way I'd die on the bridge out here."

Sista smiled, looking at him. "I don't think your crew would like to hear that."

"Probably not."

"So you'll go home one day. Back to Earth. Be thankful you have home to go to."

"You have a home, Vardee," Archer said.

Sista shook her head, looking away.

"Vardee, we may not be blood related family, but does that matter? I know I, and many others, think of you as family." Archer smiled. "Not to mention you have a man that's crazy in love with you. What more could a girl want?"

Sista smiled, softly giggling. "I could want the finest Derivuin silk dresses, millions of bars of latinum—gold pressed—and breakfast in bed every morning. Oh! And I wouldn't mind owning a planet or two."

The two laughed at her joke.

"Well, that's not asking for _much_," Archer laughed.

"I try to keep it simple."

The two laughed again.

Sista looked up at the holographs around them. "Diedra, bring up earth's solar system."

The holograph changed. Sista stepped off the chair and walked over to earth. Archer could see her smile in the glow of the sun.

"This is your home?" Vardee asked, pointing at the holograph of earth.

"Yes."

Sista smiled. Archer got up and walked over to earth. He walked around it until he found North America. He pointed to where San Francisco was located. "This is where I was living before we launched Enterprise."

Sista smiled, looking at it. "Malcolm loaded all these places and descriptions of places. See if he put the building you lived at in the database."

Archer smiled. "Diedra, bring up 2145 Downing Street."

The holograph expanded to a sunny street in San Francisco and a street lined with a row of narrow townhouses. Archer walked up to the steps of one of the townhouses. It was painted brown with a dark cream trim and on the step sat a bronze statue of a begging Beagle.

"Here?" Sista asked, walking up to stand beside Archer.

"Did you program this?" Archer asked her.

"No. Trip did. Malcolm gathered the data, but Trip programmed everything. Why?"

Archer sat down on the top step, patting the statue. He looked up at Sista. "He remembered my pre-Porthos statue. I'm surprised he did. I gave it to a friend the night before we left. For safe keeping."

Sista sat down next to him. "Pre-Porthos?"

"I've always liked Beagles, but never had a place I could have one until I bought this place. That statue moved everywhere with me. And then I got Porthos."

"Was the statue jealous?" Sista joked.

Archer laughed, looking at the statue. "Perhaps. But Porthos spent hours sitting at the screen door staring at it."

Sista laughed. "What did you do with this place when you left?"

"Sold it. I didn't know if I'd be back any time soon."

"You guessed right."

"It was a premonition." Archer laughed, sliding his hands in his pants pockets.

Sista turned, looking behind them. Archer turned, seeing the ocean beyond the city.

Sista pointed at the ocean. "I have only seen an ocean in the holograph the children made for you. Is it really this pretty?"

"The ocean is beautiful." Archer took a couple steps forward.

"Jon'than?" Sista laid her hand on his arm.

Archer looked down at her. "Yes?"

"Thank you, Jon'than. Don't tell Malcolm about today. I don't want him to worry."

"I won't," Archer promised, putting his arm around her shoulder. "I get homesick sometimes too."

Sista laid her head against his shoulder, laying her hand on top of his. The two friends stood on Downing Street watching the ocean beyond San Francisco.


	3. Dunce Lesson

_Dunce Lesson (3)_

The galley was a whirl of food, scents and bodies. Brila turned and caught sight of Sherie sneaking past. She turned and looked the other way, pretending not to notice.

Sherie snuck over to the three plates that were sitting on a counter, two with hamburgers and one with fresh vegetables. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a bottle of cayenne pepper and then removed the bun and patty off one of the hamburgers. She sprinkled cayenne on the patty and put the hamburger back together. Sherie crouched down, waiting for Ensign Frye to pick up the plates to take into the captain's dining room. She saw him set the spoon in his hand down and start her direction. Sherie waited for him to pick up the plates and stood, grabbing his arm. Ensign Frye looked surprised to see her.

"This one," she pointed to the hamburger in his right hand, "Is specially seasoned for the Commander. You make sure he gets it and not the captain, got it John?"

"I didn't season them specially for either of them."

"I know you didn't. I did."

Ensign Frye looked up at the ceiling. "If you get me in trouble Sherie I swear I will kick your ass into tomorrow."

"You're in a hurry. Get going," Sherie said.

Ensign Frye shot her a glare and hurried toward the entrance into the dining room. Sherie quickly hurried out of the galley before Chef spotted her and sat down at a table with her roommate, Hoshi and Doctor Phlox.

"Get lost on the way to the bathroom?" Amanda asked her.

"Something like that," Sherie said, looking at the door in the mess hall that led into the captain's dining room.

#

"…and she thought it was the most amazing thing she'd ever seen," Archer finished, leaning back to let Ensign Frye set his plate down in front of him.

The man sat Trip's plate down, hesitating for a second. Only T'Pol noticed the hesitance and watched him leave with suspicion. He returned with her plate and left. T'Pol looked back at Trip's plate and then at his face. He was listening to Archer's story with undivided attention as he prepared his hamburger. T'Pol folded her hands on the table and waited and watched.

Trip lifted the hamburger up and took a bite out. T'Pol's eyebrow lifted. Trip suddenly covered his mouth, then grabbed for his water.

"What's wrong?" Archer asked.

"Ho—" Trip cleared his throat. "HOT!"

"Oven hot?"

"NO!" Trip jumped up and ran out into the mess hall.

Archer looked at T'Pol. She calmly returned his gaze.

"I imagine Trip's meal was specially prepared for him by Ensign Fields. It was her turn at this game of pranks."

Archer shook his head.

#

Trip ran to the resequencer, grabbed a glass and ordered cold milk. He inhaled the first glass and ordered another. He started drink the second much slower, turning. His eyes immediately found Sherie's. She was watching him with a grin. Trip finished the glass and ordered a third. He took it and walked around to the galley counter.

"Hey Chef," Trip called.

Chef walked over to him. "Yeah."

"Can I get another hamburger? Mine was, uhm, a little warm for me."

Chef's brow furrowed.

"Right away, sir," Ensign Frye replied from the back.

"Thanks, John." Trip turned and returned to the dining room. He sat down, finishing off the glass of milk in his hand. "You were saying?" Trip looked at Archer.

"Trip, this is really—"

"Most unfortunate," Trip finished. "Someone must have ordered it and they got it mixed up."

"Trip, this is really—"

"Wouldn't you say?" Trip looked at T'Pol.

"Perhaps that is so," T'Pol said.

Archer was staring at Trip when he looked back at him.

"Can I finish?" Archer asked.

"Sure."

"This is really childish."

"What is?"

"This war you two are at. You're both adults. Talk to her."

"Ah. 'Fraid I can't do that, Cap'n."

"Why's that?"

Trip picked up a French fry and popped it in his mouth. He looked at Archer. "So them aliens thought you were a god, from the sounds of things."

Archer threw up his hands. "I give up. Yes. They thought I was. I thought we were never going to get them convinced otherwise."

Trip smiled, listening to his friend continue his story.


	4. What's In a Name?

_What's In A Name? (4)_

Archer leaned forward on the console. "I'm sending three landing parties down. Trip, you're in command of team one in shuttle pod one. Travis, you'll be flying shuttle pod two and T'Pol and I will take shuttle pod three. T'Pol, do you have—"

"Permission to comment, sir," Travis interrupted.

Archer looked up at Travis. "Granted."

"We've been out here for over five years, correct, sir?"

"Yes, Ensign."

"I was wondering if we couldn't name shuttle pod one the Grasp."

"The _Grasp_, Travis?"

"Yes, sir."

"Why the Grasp?"

"It seems that every time we're retrieving something shuttle pod one is always taken before two or three."

"Oh, I get it," Trip said. "The U.S.S. Grasp was a navy deep sea retrieval ship back in the day. It recovered planes, ships and subs lost at sea. Man, where did you find that bit of history?"

"Trivia Pursuit last night," Travis answered.

"Then shuttle pod three should be called the Zeppelin," Malcolm muttered.

"The Zeppelin?" Travis asked. "It exploded on its maiden voyage."

"Yes and with all the things that go wrong on that shuttle pod, I worry that some day it might explode."

Trip laughed. "So we should name shuttle pod two Speedy Gonzales. She is the slowest of the three."

"Whom did you play Trivia Pursuit with?" Malcolm asked Travis.

"Uhm, Elizabeth, Karen Paris, Ed—"

"Gentlemen!" Archer said much sharper than he'd intended.

The three men fell silent.

"Can we could get back to the landing parties and their assignments?"

"Sorry, sir," Travis said.

"Sorry, sir," Malcolm said.

"I'm sorry too, sir," Trip said.

"T'Pol, have you designated landing sites?"

T'Pol brought up a three-dimensional model of the planet and began explaining the landing sites.

#

"Hold the lift!"

Trip pressed the button and the door opened. Malcolm darted onto the lift and stopped beside him.

"Morning," Malcolm said.

"Morning. What deck?"

"E."

"Really? That's where I'm headed."

Malcolm only smiled.

The lift stopped on deck C and Travis stepped on.

"What deck?" Trip asked.

"E, sir."

"That's where we're headed too. Popular deck this morning."

"Yes, sir," Travis said.

The lift stopped at E deck and the three men started walking. Trip looked at the two men and then down the hall.

"Where are you two going?" Trip asked.

"Launch bay one, sir," Malcolm replied.

"So am I," Travis said.

"That's where I'm headed too," Trip added.

The three turned into the loading bay and stopped.

"Were you told to meet the Cap'n here?" Trip asked.

"All three of you were," Archer said, walking around the nose of shuttle pod one with an ensign. He held three individual one-liter cans of paint and three paintbrushes in his hand. The ensign following him was carrying three envelopes. Archer handed each man a can and a brush and then held out his hand. The ensign handed him the envelopes and left the loading bay. Archer looked in one and handed it to Travis. He looked at in the second and handed it to Trip. He handed the third to Malcolm.

"You three have a priority one assignment this morning that is to be completed before you return to your normal duties. I spoke with Starfleet command yesterday afternoon and we decided that some additional identification marks need to be added to the shuttles."

Trip grinned. "Additional identification marks, sir?"

Archer smiled, nodding his head once. "That is correct."

"Shuttle pod two, sir?" Trip asked, lifting the envelope.

"Yes, Commander."

"Speedy Gonzales, sir?"

"U.S.S. Los Angeles, Commander. Speedy Gonzales was turned down four to one. I was the one."

With a grin Trip turned and left the launch bay.

"You have shuttle pod three, Lieutenant Reed."

"You mean the Zeppelin, sir?"

"Unfortunately, she'll be named Durango. They wouldn't accept Zeppelin."

"Bad omen, sir?"

"Yes, Lieutenant Reed. Superstition still remains even in this day and age, I'm afraid."

"The U.S.S. Durango she is, sir." Malcolm headed for the shuttle pod on the opposite side of the bay.

"What did they name mine, sir?" Travis asked.

"U.S.S. Grasp. They thought it was a very appropriate name for her." Archer looked back at shuttle pod one. "She does do a lot of recovery missions."

"Yes she does, sir."

Archer looked at Travis. "Get to it, Ensign. The lady's waitin'."

"Aye, aye, Captain," Travis said with a grin. He walked over to the nose of the shuttle pod, patting her like an old friend and then disappeared to the other side.

Archer grinned as he turned and walked out of the bay.


	5. Farce

_Farce (5)_

Trip kept his eye on the monitor while he worked. He had been waiting for the last two days and he knew it would happen soon.

"Sir, can you check off on this?"

Trip turned and looked over the PADD the officer had handed him.

"If you were waiting for Ensign Fields, she's on the lift now," the officer said.

Trip looked around. Ensign Fields was alone in the lift. Trip dropped the PADD on desk and pressed a button on the screen. The lift came to an abrupt halt, bouncing Sherie back against the wall. Trip turned, picked up the PADD and returned to reading it.

"Looks good." Trip handed the PADD back to the officer, who was trying to mask his laughter.

Trip turned to a PADD in front of him and picked it up. He sat back in the chair to read it.

"Uhm…I think you're being paged," the officer said.

Trip glanced at the officer that had spoken up. She pointed to the monitor. Trip looked at the monitor. Sherie was waving her hand in front of the visual monitor and talking. Trip leaned forward, pressing the screen.

"Yes?" Trip asked Sherie.

"Start the lift, Commander."

"I can't. Blew out something. Have to find it. Could take a couple hours."

Sherie stood back, crossing her arms. "I see. A couple hours. That should give me time for a nap then, sir."

"No nap. You're on the clock."

"Can't be on the clock when I'm stuck in here." Sherie motioned around the lift.

"I dunno what happened," Trip looked down at the desk. "Just shut right down."

"Oh. I'm sure you don't know, sir. Wake me up when you get it started. In the mean time…" Sherie looked at the controls. Her grin turned evil and she looked up at the visual sensor. "Nice. I commend you for the ingenuity on this."

"I'm sorry?"

"The humid heat thing going on here. I'll have a sauna here pretty soon, ya know?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh…and then we have cold. Good way to keep me from that nap…for a while."

Trip sighed. "Yeah. And I'm really swamped. I'll get to it shortly. You'll be out in time for supper."

"I'm sure," Sherie replied.

"Well. Gotta go." Trip cut the visual and audio feed and turned. Five of his crewmen were watching, smirking and snickering. "What?"

"That lift just suddenly quitting like that was the strangest thing," one said.

"Isn't it though? You five better get back to work. Lots of work to get done. We'll put that at the end of our list today."

The five rolled their eyes but left as ordered. Trip smiled, sitting back in the chair and returning to the report he was reading.


	6. Beagle Charm

_Beagle Charm (6)_

"Porthos, no," Trip ordered.

Porthos struggled against Trip's hold, managing to get one foot on the edge of the plastic-container-turned-dog-bath.

Porthos whined, writhing to get free from Trip.

"Port, no," Trip said more firmly, pulling him back into the bath. Trip pushed him into the sudsy water, ignoring his pathetic look and whimpering.

"I wasn't aware we had a dog bath in the shower room," Malcolm said behind Trip.

Trip looked back and Porthos jumped out of the tub.

"PORTHOS!" Trip yelled, slipping and sliding as he struggled to his feet to pursue the soapy Beagle.

Porthos tore around Malcolm, making a beeline for the door and ignoring Trip yelling at him. The dog zipped through the shower room door as it opened for two crewmen.

In the hall Porthos hesitated. Trip ran out of the shower room and grabbed Porthos. Porthos yelped, struggling against Trip's grasp. His soapy body slipped right out of Trip's hands and he ran down the hall baying.

"PORTHOS!" Trip yelled.

Porthos turned the corner and spotted a group of crewmen. With a burst of speed, he dodged hands grabbing for him. Porthos saw the lift door open for a crewman to exit and raced even faster. He leapt, barely making it on the lift as the door closed. Porthos spun and stopped, finding the door was closed. He cocked his head to the side, watching the door expectantly. The lift began descending and he cocked his head to the other side. The lift stopped and as soon as the door opened, Porthos bolted out the door, surprising two crewmen as he raced under them.

"Porthos!" one called to him.

There were more crewmen in this area and leading to an enjoyable game of hand dodge. Compared to the dirt bath he'd taken in hydroponics, this was turning out to be far more fun. Porthos raced around the corner, catching the scent of meat cooking. Following the scent he raced through open doors and stopped. The room was full of creatures Porthos had never seen before. They looked human, but they smelled different. He could smell other dog scents on every single one of them. They had a ridge running across their faces and scales down the back of their neck that stopped just behind their jaws. The alien's conversation died off as all eyes turned to him. Porthos slowly started walking through the people, catching Archer's scent. It was strong enough that he knew Archer was somewhere among these strangers.

"Uhm…excuse me," he heard Archer say and turned.

Porthos turned, hearing Archer's voice. The crowd parted and Archer appeared. Porthos ran to him, wagging his tail happily. Archer didn't smile when he knelt down to pick the dog up.

"Is this yours?" one of the strangers asked, pointing to Porthos.

"Yes. I'm really very sorry. If you'll excuse me a moment."

"What is he? I've never seen a dog like this before," another one asked.

Archer looked back when Hoshi came up behind him.

"You…know what a dog is?" Archer asked, and felt immediately stupid. It was rude and arrogant to assume they didn't. "I meant he's a Beagle."

"May I?" the first man asked, holding his arms out for Porthos.

Archer relinquished Porthos to the Utirian. The man held him out at arm's length, smiling. Porthos tucked his tail between his legs, tensing in the man's hands. The men around Archer laughed and the conversation started up again, but instead of trade and government and hostile aliens, the conversation focused on Archer's dog.

Archer looked up when the mess hall door opened and he watched Trip walk in.

"Sorry," Trip said.

"What happened?" Archer whispered when Trip was close enough to him.

"He escaped. Like an oiled pig. Whoop! And he was outta the shower room."

Archer looked back at the Utirians. They were passing the dog around, talking happily among themselves and to Porthos. Porthos appeared to be enjoying the generous amount of attention he was receiving and had even started wagging his tail again.

"What's going on?" Trip asked.

"They like dogs," Archer said.

"We more than like dogs." One of the Utirians turned to Archer. "They are our deliverers. They brought us from great darkness into the age of enlightenment. Many have fought by our side to defend our world and many have died with their companions."

Archer, Trip, and Hoshi stared at the Utirian.

"This is my chief engineer, Commander Tucker," Archer said, deciding a change of subject would alleviate the shock of the Utirian's statement.

The Utirian bowed his head. "It is an honor."

"This is Ambassador Yi'ko," Archer said.

Trip imitated the greeting of Ambassador Yi'ko.

"What is your companion's name?" an Utirian asked.

"Porthos," Archer answered.

"Is he still an infant?"

"No. Beagles are small dogs," Archer explained.

"We have large dogs on our world," another said, holding his hand up to his hip. "They live among us and protect us and we tend to their needs."

"Sort of the same arrangement we have at home," Trip said.

Archer was glad Trip had said something that wouldn't offend the Utirian because he suspected Trip was pretty angry with Porthos right now.

The Utirians smiled, again talking to Porthos.

"He's hungry," one said, looking at Archer.

Archer hesitated. "He actually doesn't eat for another two hours."

"He does not eat with you?" the Utirian motioned to the tables that had been set for the ambassadors visit to _Enterprise_.

"No. He…not always."

"Not always? If he is your protector and companion, should he not join you in dining all the time?"

"He gets sick when he eats cheese," Archer said. He felt like he was a teenager again answering his father's questions about why he'd come home late.

The Utirians looked at each other in confusion. Hoshi quickly translated the sentence for them. They smiled and nodded.

"My dog, Parchiek, does not handle the food well himself," an Utirian said. "However my other fifteen do. They always dine with us. For all six meals."

"Fifteen?" Archer heard Trip whisper.

"We will not give him cheese," Ambassador Yi'ko said with a smile. "There are plenty of other delicacies for him to enjoy."

Anger twinged Archer's stomach in response to these alien's that thought they knew more about his dog than he did. Archer opened his mouth to protest.

"Diplomacy is essential for these relations, Captain Archer," T'Pol quietly reminded Archer from behind.

Archer forced a smile, "Yes. He should join us."

"Then we dine!" Ambassador Yi'ko said and the group moved toward the table with Porthos.

"I'd better go—" Trip started.

Archer reached out and grabbed Trip's shoulder in a tight hold, "Not a chance in hell," Archer growled between his teeth. "You're joining us."

"But I—"

Archer looked at Trip. "That is an order."

Trip's heavy sigh was followed by a frown. "Yes…sir."

Archer turned and walked to the table to join the Utirians. They had already begun eating and talking and feeding bites of meat to Porthos as they passed him around the table. Archer sat down with them, noticing how each of the Utirian spoke to Porthos as if they were carrying on a conversation with him and receiving a reply. Archer smiled when one started talking to him, glad to have his attention diverted.

#

Archer followed the Utirians to the docking hatch, wondering when they were going to relinquish Porthos back to him. Sometime after midnight he finally allowed Trip to leave, feeling Trip had been punished enough for one night. It was now four in the morning and he couldn't be happier to have the Utirians leaving. They reached the docking hatch and as one, the six turned to face him. Ambassador Yi'ko gently placed Porthos into Archer's arms.

"You are very lucky to have such a friend, Captain Archer. He has said nothing but good things about you all night. Perhaps next time we meet we can meet this Navta he speaks highly of."

Archer stared at Ambassador Yi'ko, feeling his mouth go dry.

Archer was glad T'Pol was with him when she politely replied, "We appreciated your translation for our canine friend. We do not have the ability to communicate with him as you do, Ambassador."

Ambassador Yi'ko smiled. "Yes. He says that has caused much misunderstanding in his life. Such as today. He is very upset that he had not seen his friend Navta in several time cycles and he regretted causing problems for his friend Trip when he had went out to search for her. Perhaps you should contact her so he can hear her voice and know she is well."

"I'll do that," Archer said, forcing back his surprise.

"May the guardians smile upon you and your crew, Captain Archer." The Ambassador placed his hand on his chest and bowed his head toward Archer.

Archer returned the greeting.

The Ambassador looked up, meeting Porthos' stare. The two exchanged a silent stare and then the Ambassador reached out to scratch Porthos' behind the ear. He smiled at the dog, turned and led the Utirian's onto their ship. Archer stared at the docking hatch door when it closed.

"Is there something wrong, Captain?" T'Pol asked.

"He talked to my dog." Archer looked down at Porthos. The Beagle looked up at him. "They were talking to my dog all night. Where was I?"

"They did mention they had acute senses and telepathic abilities when they came on board."

"But…" Archer looked at T'Pol. "He _talked_ to Porthos and Porthos talked back."

"I would think you would be pleased that your canine companion behaved well among the Ambassadors and said nothing bad of anyone."

"How do you know he didn't say anything bad of anyone?"

"I was speaking with the ambassadors after they dined. You were apparently unaware of much happening tonight. They told me many things that your canine companion spoke of. Ambassador Yi'ko said he was displeased to hear that Porthos spends so much time alone, but Porthos told him he understood that there was a reason behind it, though he did not clearly understand the reason. I offered my opinion on the matter and that appeared to satisfy both your canine companion and the Ambassador. Furthermore, he mentioned Porthos liking several crewmen, including Commander Tucker."

Archer smirked. "And what did he say about you, T'Pol?"

"I did not ask."

Archer smiled at her. "Wanna hold him?" Archer offered Porthos to T'Pol.

T'Pol didn't answer.

"Well, some things will never change. Good-night T'Pol."

"Good night, Captain."

Archer sat Porthos on the floor and the two started walking to the lift.

"So you said good things, huh?" Archer looked down at Porthos. "Guess that earned you some cheese."

Porthos barked, wagging his tail.


	7. Bottom of the Third and Tied

_Bottom of the Third and Tied (7)_

"So what's the score?" Malcolm asked.

"For?" Trip asked back.

Their shift had just ended and the two were strolling toward their quarters.

"Between you and Sherie?"

"We're tied."

"For now."

"Yeah. For now. She hasn't done anything for over a month. Maybe she gave up."

"What are the chances of that?"

"Slim to nothing, but I think the Cap'n would appreciate it. He was pretty steamed at me for stopping the lift."

"He didn't like having to walk all the way around the ship to get back up to the bridge."

"It's not like I shut down a main lift. I don't think I deserved a week of KP duty for it."

"I don't think whether it was the main lift or not was the point, sir."

Trip laughed.

The two men stopped at Trip's door and Trip entered his code.

"I suppose there was more to it." Trip said, looking at his door. It hadn't opened yet. Trip entered his code again. The door still didn't open. Trip tried again and still the door didn't open.

"Problem?"

"Enter the security code." Trip motioned to the door.

Malcolm entered the override code and the door still didn't open. Malcolm looked at Trip.

"Guess what?" Malcolm asked.

Trip looked up. "She's now ahead by one point."

"Either that or we have a serious problem. I'll go try this door." Malcolm walked across the hall, entered the override code and the door slid open. He looked back at Trip.

"Ya wanna find out how long I'm going to be locked out of my quarters for me?" Trip asked.

Malcolm laughed, walking down the hall to a companel and calling Sherie.

"Sherie here, sir," she replied.

"Sherie, how long will Commander Tucker be unable to get into his quarters?"

Trip walked up to the companel.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. You know, though, we were having glitches down there all day."

"I hadn't heard anything about that," Trip said with a smile.

"I just found out about it myself actually. I suspect that the problem will be resolved, say, around twenty-two hundred hours, probably. It's nothing serious."

"Twenty-two hundred, huh?" Trip asked.

"That's a guess of course."

"Oh. Of course. I'll bear that in mind. Thank you for your help, Ensign."

"You're welcome, Commander Tucker," Sherie said.

Trip sighed, leaning back against the wall. "Ah. I didn't want to go home any time soon anyway."

"What do you plan on telling the Captain when he sees you still in uniform?"

"Clothes weren't back from the cleaners yet." Trip turned and walked away. "I have to go plot."

"Plot, sir?"

Trip turned, walking back the direction he'd just come. "I mean plot. You know. Graphs, charts…plot."

"OH!" Malcolm grinned. "That kind of plot. For a minute there I was confused."

"I get that a lot. Must be bad karma."

Malcolm grinned, walking toward his quarters.


	8. Dance The Night Away

_Dance the Night Away (8_)

Travis reached out and ripped the cloth covering off of a view screen. The screen was a quarter size of _Enterprise's_ bridge view screen. He stepped back next to Sista, pursing his lips a little.

"And tell me again what we're doing here?" Trip asked.

Travis looked at Trip. He stood with hands on hips, staring at the view screen.

"Take this and put it in quarters," Vardee answered

Trip frowned, shaking his head. "I dunno, Sista. We should ask the Cap'n."

"Why? What wrong with putting in quarters?"

"Well…I mean…other people will want one."

"I'm giving to Malcolm for present for birthday. They want one, they find their own."

Trip looked at Travis, then Sista and back at the view screen. "Fine. How do you purpose we get it out of here."

"Transporter."

Travis and Trip looked at her. She grinned.

"You said you didn't know how we were going to get it there," Travis said.

"I lied. Had to get you two to help somehow."

"Vardee." Trip sighed. "Someday. Someday you will be wrong."

"I wrong sometime. But not when important. K'pans cannot be wrong often, yes?"

Trip rolled his eyes. "So…what is the plan, _Captain Cracker Jack_?"

"Cracker Jack?" Sista asked him.

Trip gave her a cool stare.

Vardee rolled her eyes. "We take to room while Malcolm away and get set up. Want to use movies on it. And let him do his work at home." Sista added in a whisper, "I jealous of all women he around in armory." Sista chuckled.

Travis and Trip both laughed.

"He'll work in the Armory just to get away from you, Sista." Travis said.

Sista laughed, patting Travis' shoulder. "You make good husband someday. You understand things." Sista waved her hand at Trip. "He never make good husband someday."

"I'm never marrying," Trip replied. "Not after watching you two."

"So, what are we doing _now_?" Travis asked.

"This isn't how I planned on spending my day off, Vardee." Trip said.

Sista stepped around Travis, sidling up to Trip. "I have more than just that plan. We need to break view screen in, you see. You, Travis, T'Pol and Hoshi will be watching first movie on it with us."

"We are?" Travis asked.

"T'Pol is?" Trip asked.

"I convinced her and Hoshi to help connect to non-clearance databases while Malcolm away. Make surprise better."

"You…" Trip shook his finger at Sista. "You have this all planned, don't you? I can't believe I fell for those big eyes and begging help."

"That 'cause you think I your friend!"

Trip laughed. "You're only getting two days. I'm not spending four days on this."

"Then make work right first time otherwise I bother you until it work right."

"And what am I supposed to do?" Travis asked.

"Hold heavy end." Sista said, walking over to the view monitor. "And transport with me to the room. Trip won't do it."

"At least you have that right about me."

"And who said I would?" Travis whined.

Sista looked at Travis, smiling. "Because you kind man and I tell you to."

Travis looked at Trip.

Trip crossed his arms, smiling at Travis. "Well, Ensign?"

Travis walked over to the view screen. Sista sat a combadge on the ridge of the monitor.

"We lift up, get transport, then we wait for turtle to come."

"Turtle?" Travis asked.

"Trip."

"I'm not a turtle." Trip said.

"Transporter faster than you."

"Transporter faster than anyone, Vardee."

Sista flashed him a grin. "Diedra, lock onto COM signal. Transport object and two life forms to E deck, Reed quarters."

There was a beep and the two started to disappear.

"Turtle." Sista jabbed as she disappeared.

Trip laughed.

#

Archer walked into the mess hall and stopped, looking at all the faces in the room. He turned and walked to the recreation room. The door opened and he walked in, stopping to look around the room. He still didn't see him. Archer turned and almost ran over a crewman.

"Oh! Sorry, sir," he said, stepping out of Archer's way.

"It's okay. Have you seen Commander Tucker?"

"He said he was going to be at Lieutenant Reed's tonight."

"Thanks."

Archer left the room and headed to Lieutenant Reed's quarters. Archer stopped outside and pushed the doorbell. The door slid open and he entered a very dimly lit room.

"Lights. Fifty percent." Malcolm said from somewhere in the darkness.

When the lights came up, six faces were watching Archer.

"I…uhm…" Archer wasn't sure what to say since he wasn't even sure what he had intruded on.

"Can I help you, sir?" Malcolm asked, standing.

Malcolm had been sitting on the couch with Sista and Trip. In plush chairs on either side of the couch T'Pol and Hoshi were curled up. Archer paused on T'Pol. He wasn't used to seeing her with a group of any kind. Travis was laying on the floor with a pile of pillows propping up his head. Except for T'Pol, everyone had bowls of popcorn and drink glasses.

"It can wait," Archer said, backing toward the door.

Sista reached out, tapping Malcolm's wrist and saying something in Varlikon. Malcolm looked at her and then Trip.

"I don't mind," Trip said.

"I won't either," Hoshi said.

"I do not have a problem with her suggestion," T'Pol said.

"I agree if they do, sir," Travis smiled up at Malcolm.

"Would you like to stay for the movie, sir?" Malcolm asked Archer. "We just sat down to watch it." Malcolm smiled. "On my birthday present."

"Movie?"

They all pointed to the wall in front of them. Archer turned, seeing a large view screen mounted on the wall of Malcolm and Vardee's quarters.

"We pirated it from the Diedra two days ago," Trip explained. "It was the one that they used on the bridge before they had those holographic view screens. Sista said they don't use it anymore so we hooked it into Enterprise's communications and computer. We're christening it tonight."

Archer looked at the six. "If you don't mind…"

"We don't mind, sir." Malcolm said.

Archer walked over to the couch and sat down between Sista and Trip.

"Popcorn?" Trip handed Archer a bowl.

"Thank you." Archer took the bowl.

"Computer, dim lights and start movie," Malcolm said as he sat back down.

Archer was momentarily self-conscious when Sista moved close to her husband, curling up to his side.

"If she starts purring," Trip whispered to Archer, "Just tune it out."

Archer glanced at Trip and then at Sista and then the movie started playing. Archer sat back against the couch.

"What are we watching?" Archer asked.

"An old one. Mission to Mars, sir." Malcolm answered.

"Malcolm's favorite," Sista added.

Archer looked at the two. Sista was smiling up at her husband. He looked down at her, kissing the tip of her nose. She laid her head against his shoulder, turning her attention back to the view screen. Archer turned his attention to the movie as it began.

#

Sista felt a hand on her shoulder and looked around. Malcolm smiled at her, sliding his hand down her arm into her hand. Sista squeezed his hand and smiled when he winked at her. Malcolm let go and turned back to the report he was working on.

Sista looked back out the window at _Enterprise_. T'Pol was sitting in the co-pilot's seat working on a report.

"Archer to Enterprise," Archer said. "We're coming back."

Sista stretched her back, turning to watch her husband work.

"You're coming back _now_?" Trip asked. "Why didn't you contact us before you left the surface, sir?"

Malcolm and Sista both looked at Archer.

"I didn't realize I had to call ahead to let you know when I'm returning, Trip. Is there a problem?" Archer asked.

"You know that power fluctuation you wanted me to fix in the pod bay sometime while we were stopped, sir?"

"Yes?"

"Well, I just assumed you'd be down there longer being an uncharted Menshara class planet and all, and, well, it turned out to be worse than I thought it was gonna be."

"_And_?" Archer asked.

"We can get you in and there's atmosphere…but the only thing working in there is the bay console and we had to turn off the gravity plating. You'll be stuck in there until I can get power back on and the doors open."

Archer looked down at the power cell levels. "We can't turn back, Trip. We're running low on power."

"There aren't any other bays open, sir."

"I understand. How long will it be before you can get the internal doors open?"

"I'd say thirty minutes, or less. The entire section was completely powered down so we could work on it. I have to clear the people out of some areas before I can bring the power back online."

"Then we'll just have to wait. Prepare for landing."

"Yes, sir."

Archer flew the shuttle pod under _Enterprise_ to the open shuttle pod bay doors. The landing rod attached to the top of the shuttle pod and pulled them in.

"As soon as the doors close we need to go out and tether the pod down," Archer told the three.

"Yes, sir," T'Pol and Malcolm said.

The bay doors closed and Malcolm opened the hatch door. Archer powered down the shuttle pod and the four started floating with the gravity plating powered off on the shuttle. They pushed out of the hatch and attached the tethers to the four hitches around the pod. Malcolm pushed off the pod and floated over to the console near the door. He entered the commands to reel in the tethers and turned, watching the pod be pulled down to the bay floor. Malcolm watched T'Pol and Archer go back in the shuttle. A movement above him made him look up and smile. His wife had floated up to a space between the four catwalks above and was playing in the weightlessness. She gently pushed off the railing and twisted so she sent herself spinning across the space to the other side. Then she caught herself on the railing and repeated the motion. Malcolm accessed an audio file.

"Computer, play loaded song once." Malcolm said. He turned, pushing off the console toward his wife floating above him.

Archer stopped writing when a drum and guitar chord blasted over the communication speakers in the pod bay. Archer let the PADD go and pushed himself out of his seat toward the hatch. He grabbed the handle outside the door and pulled himself next to the shuttle pod. A movement above his head caught his attention and he looked up. Archer's lips crept into a grin. T'Pol came out beside him and looked up.

Above them Malcolm had pulled Sista to him and the two were dancing in the weightlessness. Archer heard the companel in the shuttle pod beep. He pulled his communicator out of the pocket on his sleeve, flipping it open.

"Archer."

"We're ready to turn the grid back on and bring power back up, Cap'n," Trip said.

"Hold off on that."

"Sir?"

"There's a dance lesson going on. Hold off."

#

Confused by Archer's reply, Trip reached across the console and patched the visual sensor in the pod bay onto one of the monitors at his console. Trip grinned, watching Malcolm twirl Sista around and dip her back. He brought her up and kissed her before twirling her away.

"Is there something wrong, Commander?" Hoshi asked from her station across the bridge.

"Not a thing." Trip hit a button and turned.

The visual sensor came up on the main view screen for the entire bridge to see. Sista had sent herself slowly twirling back toward Malcolm. He caught her, pulled her close and the two moved in a slow in a circle.

"You don't suppose they're in love, do you?" Trip asked.

No one had to answer his question.

#

Malcolm ran his hand down Sista's face, resting it on the back of her neck.

"Trip's bringing the power and gravitation plating back online you two," Archer informed them.

Malcolm reached out, pulling the two of them over the railing of a catwalk.

"We're ready, Trip." Archer said, still watching the two.

They were dancing along the catwalk, lost in each other's eyes.

"Do all joined humans express affection so openly?" T'Pol asked Archer.

"No. Not all," Archer answered.

"Why do Lieutenant Reed and Vardee?"

Archer looked at T'Pol. "Love makes us do things we'd never do any other time. I guess Vulcan's don't fall in love like that?"

T'Pol looked at him and then back up at the couple above them. "Vulcans do fall in love, but no, not like that."

"You just don't show affection to each other?"

"Not in public. And certainly not like this."

"Like how?"

T'Pol didn't answer. She couldn't explain it. She didn't understand why watching the two made her feel uneasy. She had seen them display affection toward each other thousands of times, but there was something different with this display. Perhaps it was the way Malcolm's hands would occasionally gently caress Sista's face or how Sista's smile seemed like it would never fade.

"Powering plates back on now." Trip said.

Gravity returned suddenly and the song stopped, but that didn't stop the two from dancing. Archer turned and walked into the shuttle pod. He picked up the PADD he was working on and. walked out of the shuttle pod passing T'Pol. She was still watching the two move to music only they could hear.

"See you in the morning, T'Pol," Archer said.

T'Pol watched Archer leave. T'Pol turned and collected a PADD and a small metal case from the shuttle pod. As she left she glanced up again. The two were still dancing, talking in whispers to each other.

#

Trip didn't look away from the novel on his PADD when his doorbell rang.

"Come in," Trip said.

The door opened and the person entered.

"Shift ended an hour ago. I ain't fixing it till morning," Trip said without looking up.

"I did not come to request repairs," T'Pol said.

Trip lowered the PADD, looking over the top at T'Pol. She was wearing traditional Vulcan clothing tonight, something she hardly ever wore outside of her quarters.

"Hey, Honey." Trip sat his novel on the bunk beside him. "What's up?"

T'Pol looked around Trip's quarters.

"Can I help you?" Trip asked, sitting up on the edge of his bunk.

"I desire to learn to dance." T'Pol looked at Trip. "Similar to how Lieutenant Reed and Vardee were dancing today."

"And…" Trip stood, laying one arm on cabinets above his bunk. "You want me to teach you to dance like that?"

"Yes. We could use the song they were dancing to."

Trip shrugged with a slight discerned frown. "Sure. Computer, search the database for Van Halen, 'Dance the Night Away'."

"You know the song that was playing?"

"I should. I've watched 'Mission to Mars' enough times with Lieutenant Reed," Trip laughed. "He could recite the entire movie line for line."

The computer beeped.

"Play song," Trip ordered.

Trip walked out to the center of his quarters, holding out his hands. T'Pol walked up to him, looking at each of his hands.

"Vulcans…they don't really dance, do they?" Trip asked.

"We have few occasions to," T'Pol admitted.

"Okay. Here." Trip took her right hand and placed it on his side. "This one goes here. Mine goes here." He put his hand on her shoulder. "Then these two go like this." Trip wrapped his hand around her left hand.

"Ready?" Trip asked.

"I am ready."

"The guy always leads, and you stay off my feet," Trip instructed and began moving.

T'Pol moved with him, quickly picking up the moves.

"Why did Lieutenant Reed and Vardee show affection like they did today?"

"They're in love."

"And why does this cause them to display public affection in the manner that they do?"

"Wow! You're asking some toughies tonight, T'Pol." Trip said.

"And why is that?"

"There is no one single answer to why people in love behave like they do. We humans don't even agree on the same answers ourselves. However, this is what my grandma told me once. She said that some humans believe that they have soul mates, people who they were joined with once or people they were meant to be joined with. When two people are as much in love as Malcolm and Vardee, it's because they are soul mates. And if a human ever finds a soul mate, then the two will show affection like Malcolm and Vardee do."

T'Pol appeared to be thinking about what Trip had said so he simply continued leading the dance around the room.

"Why did Lieutenant Reed and Vardee show their affection so openly like they did today?"

"They're in love."

"And why does this cause them to have public displays of affection?"

"Wow! You just have all the toughies tonight, don't you?"

"I wish to understand.

"There is no one single answer to why people in love behave the way they do. Humans don't even agree on the same answer to that question. However, this is what my grandma told me once. She said that some humans believe they have soul mates, people they were joined with at the dawn of time and they are meant to be together through time. When two people are as much in love as Malcolm and Vardee, it's because they are soul mates. And if a human ever finds their soul mate, then the two cannot hide their love from the world."

T'Pol thought about the question, letting Trip lead her in the dance. She simply could not comprehend such a love.

"How do you feel about me?" T'Pol asked Trip.

"I adore you."

"You do not love me, then?"

Trip hesitated, trying to answer but clearly unable to answer. He looked away so she decided to drop the question. The song ended but he didn't top moving.

"The dance is over," T'Pol told him.

"If I told you I loved you, would you leave me?" Trip whispered.

T'Pol looked into his eyes. She wasn't even aware they were still dancing.

"You love me?" she asked.

Trip didn't answer. He swallowed hard. She could see fear in his eyes. He really believed she would leave if he told her this. Had other women done that to him leaving her to bear the burden of the harm they'd caused? T'Pol didn't know how to assure him he was safe in their relationship. She had never expressed love. So she did the only thing that seemed to calm him other times. She leaned up and kissed him. The silence pulled them closer and all else was the music in between.

#

_"Where words cease, music begins, and where music ceases, kissing begins._"

—Norman Douglas (1996, _The Romance of The Kiss_)

Shenanigan (9)

Trip walked up to the door and entered the security code. He slipped into the quarters and quietly made his way around to the front of the bunks. With his free hand Trip very carefully pulled the blankets off of Sherie. He then reached in the bowl he was carrying and carefully and strategically placed noodles on her, emptying the entire bowel on her. Trip pulled the blanket back over Sherie. Someone grabbed the bowel and slapped their hand over his mouth, startling him. Amanda, Sherie's roommate, leaned close to him.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Shh." Trip whispered back. "I put noodles in her bed."

"With her in it?"

"Yeah."

"Noodles?"

"Yes."

"Noodles?"

"Yes, Mandy!"

Amanda smiled, even if Trip couldn't see it. "I like it. Good-night, sir."

"Good-night." Trip quickly left.

#

Sherie smiled as soon as the lift door opened and she saw Trip. Trip and Archer stepped off in front of her. Sherie grabbed his hand and smashed noodles into his hand.

"Thank you, sir. I have to say it's been a while since I've had such a lively morning."

"Glad to have been of service, Sherie."

"Furthermore, I suspect this had assistance and I will find the accomplice."

"You'll be looking for a long time. This was completely of my own doing."

Sherie leaned toward him. "I seriously doubt that, sir. I know Chef better than that and there _had_ to be inside help."

"Again, you will be disappointed when you discover there was no accomplice. Not even a mouse."

Sherie nodded. "Not a mouse. But maybe a Kathah-Jit named Brila."

"Not even a Kathah-Jit named Brila assisted."

Sherie smiled. "Very well. Have a good day, sir. Captain." Sherie turned and walked away.

Trip looked at Archer. He looked like he was in deep thought.

"Cap'n?"

"Yes."

"What's wrong?"

"How does a captain reprimand two officers that he can't seem to catch in the act and the entire crew seems to be helping to continue their war of pranks?" Archer looked at Trip. "How do you suppose a captain would do that?"

"He wouldn't. Have a good day, Cap'n."

Archer watched Trip walk away.


	9. Shenanigan

_Returning The Favor (9)_

Trip heard a noise and stopped, looking toward the door. He turned back to what he was working on in the tool cabinet. Trip carefully set the tension on the line and balanced the can of flour. Next he carefully armed the device with five water balloons and then very carefully closed the cabinet door. Trip turned and jumped when he found T'Pol standing there.

"T'Pol!" Trip smiled.

"This game is ludicrous," T'Pol stated.

"What game?"

"The one you and Ensign Fields are playing."

"It's not ludicrous. It's revenge. There's a difference."

"And why should I not tell Ensign Fields that you have set a trap for her?"

Trip leaned toward T'Pol. "Because I'd get really, really mad at you." Trip walked away.

T'Pol looked at the cabinet door and then Trip when the door opened to let him out of engineering. She turned and walked out of engineering.

#

Sherie walked up to Trip.

"Sir?" she said.

Trip looked at her. "Yeah?"

"I'm going up to deck B to fix the conduit."

"Okay. Use the tools in cabinet E."

"Yes, sir."

Sherie turned and walked toward the tool cabinets. Trip turned around, an evil grin creeping across his lips. The officer he had been talking to fell silent, watching Sherie.

Sherie reached up and opened the cabinet door. Five water balloons flew out and drenched her. A can of flour sprung out of the cabinet, coating Sherie's face, chest and shoulders with flour. Sherie stood for a few minutes, doing and saying nothing. She turned to Trip.

"The tools in cabinet E are being used. I'll use the ones in cabinet F," Sherie said.

Trip smiled. "Sure."

Sherie retrieved the tools and walked away.

"You were saying?" Trip asked the officer.

The officer was staring at him.

"Eddy."

"Yes. I was saying," Eddy turned back to the monitor to continue talking.


End file.
